Haven't Met You Yet
by mischiefloki
Summary: Apparently, Clint has some hidden talents, and so does Natasha.


A/N: The lyrics used in this story are from Michael Buble's amazing song "Haven't Met You Yet." Please go listen to it, it's such a catchy tune.This fanfiction is dedicated to all Clintasha shippers, namely**Eloise**and**Kamira**. I love you both, assholes.

I own nothing.

(border)

When Natasha first hears it, she assumes that it was merely Bruce playing some music to calm himself down while he worked, and goes on her own merry way. (Probably off to destroy more balls.)

The second time she hears it, she assumes that it is Pepper who plays it, as she can hear her yelps from the studio. Teaching Steve how to dance was on the Stark Industries CEO's agenda, and the master assassin smiles, because the red-headed woman's determination was admirable.

She gets suspicious when she hears it for the third time, a few days after Pepper taught Steve how to dance. The smooth, flowing lines of classical music are now gone, replaced by a jazzy pop tune that makes her want to sway her hips and snap her fingers a la showgirl fashion. Relying on her sharp senses, she tracks down the source of the noise to a secluded room on the third floor of the Tower. She cracks open the door silently, but stops when she hears someone singing.

_That voice… I've heard that voice before. _she thinks, but her calculating train of thought is interrupted.

_"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts__  
__I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track.__  
__Talk myself in, I talk myself out__  
__I get all worked up and then I let myself down."_

The rich and perfectly-pitched voice that sang strikes Natasha as familiar. She steps inside the room, and sees that it holds a black table with three chairs facing a wall made out of one-sided glass. Through the glass, she is surprised to see one Clint Barton pounding away at the piano as he sings in a rich baritone voice; different yet so comfortingly recognizable.

Natasha is in awe. Her teammate plays the piano with as much skill as he uses a bow, and she watches his fingers fly across the keys in fascination and admiration. _He really does put a lot of effort into everything he does, _she thinks wryly. _Be it his ridiculous antics or… this._

_"I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
__I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck__  
__Wherever you are, whenever it's right__  
__You'll come out of nowhere and into my life.___

_And I know that we can be so amazing__  
__And baby, your love's gonna change me__  
__And now I can see every possibility…" _Natasha finds herself slightly disappointed when the voice trails off, and sees Clint's head turn around to face her.

"Hey, Nat. Wanna come sit with me?" he smiles easily, patting the empty space on the bench he's sitting on.

Still not sure how he can see through the glass, she sees a door concealed in the seemingly seamless wall, and pushes it open. Clint's warm brown eyes look at her as she walks into the plain white room that holds only a beautiful grand piano.

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Those are the first words that left her mouth, and the archer grins. He gestures to the empty space beside him, and she wordlessly slides in.

Clint resumes his playing. His fingers move with finesse, the movement eerily similar to grabbing an arrow from a quiver, but it is easier to look at, to her pleasure. He turns his head slightly to look at his companion. "Sing with me, I know you know this song."

_"Somehow I know that it'll all turn out__  
__You'll make me work so we can work to work it out__  
__And I promise you, babe, I'll give so much more than I get…" _Natasha's alto voice is quiet, but matches Clint's voice perfectly.

_"I just haven't met you yet." _The two finish the song, and Clint nudges Natasha.

"What did you think of my amazing singing, Nat?" he prods her, and she cracks a big smile.

"I wouldn't say amazing…" she starts, and Clint pouts. "I would say phenomenal, probably." Her usually cold heart is quickly melting underneath his beautiful eyes and his sweet, happy smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, honey."

She elbows him, and they both laugh. When their laughter subsides, she looks at him. "I didn't know you could sing and play, actually. I thought circuses didn't teach people how to be multi-talented."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Natasha," Clint says softly, and touches her face. _"And I know that we can be so amazing, and being in your life's gonna change me, and now I can see every possibility." _he hums, and closes in to seal her lips with a kiss.


End file.
